Perfect
by Sux2budude
Summary: They aren't perfect. They're always fighting. That's why she's packing her bags, ready to leave him. He doesn't know what to do, but he has nothing to lose, so he fights one last time. This time, instead of fighting with her, he fights for her.


Title: Perfect

* * *

A/N: Not much to say. This is just something that popped off the top of my head, and I started writing it when I had nothing else to do. I reread it, thought it was pretty okay, and decided to post it on FFn. R&R! Thanks.

-Sux2budude

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit. Nor Pitch Perfect.

Summary: They're always fighting. That's why she's packing her bags, ready to leave him. He doesn't know what to do, but he has nothing to lose, so he fights one last time. This time, instead of fighting with her, he fights_ for_ her.

* * *

-DS-

...

They're not perfect… Far from it, actually. They fight like there is no tomorrow. They argue about anything and everything. Sometimes, they ignore each other, and other times, they can't even stand each other. They're nowhere near close to a normal couple. But that's who they are. They are Donald and Stacie. They fell in love in the most clichéd way, and they don't think beyond what happens to them. They live in the _'now'. _"Life is like a mountain. You keep climbing until you reach the top, not having any idea what's up there, and when you finally reach the peak, there's nothing else to do except come down." Donald mutters softly. They'd been fighting, again. Of course, fighting, arguing, and disagreeing, have each become a major part in their relationship. And it's not like they plan these quarrels. They just happen. Sometimes he wonders why they're still together when all they seem to be doing lately, is fighting. Screaming and swearing at each other, until someone storms out. And sometimes, he wonders how they came from being the lovey-dovey couple who could barely keep their hands off each other, to being the couple who sleeps in the same bed, but have most of the bed space in between them. But most of the time, he wonders why he's not doing anything about it. He loves Stacie. That much, he's completely sure of. And he thinks she still loves him too. But for the life of him, he can't figure out how to fix them. He doesn't even know if they're fixable. He wants to get back what they used to have. The fun, the laughing, the cuddling, the nights out of town, or in a bar, at a club, or even in bed. He misses them. He misses _her_. He misses telling her how much he loves her, almost as much as he misses showing her. And he wants to hold her to him. He wants to agree with her on everything like they used to. He's not sure whether they were becoming different people, or if they just want different things. He only hopes that they would get back what they had someday.

…

She thinks they might be the biggest lie in the world. They were meant to be, but not like this. When she started dating him, she thought everything would work out. Of course she didn't think everything would be perfect, but she didn't think they'd grow _this _far apart. They're in a place where everything seems wrong. Everything seems dark, and blurry, and fucked up. This wasn't how she pictured their lives together. She pictured a beautiful modern house with a white picket fence around it. She pictured a beautiful little girl with dark wavy hair like her daddy's, and an adorable little boy with eyes like hers, playing hide and seek in their backyard. She pictured herself coming home to a loving family, having dinner together, watching a movie together, and laughing together. She pictured her husband, tucking their son in and switching on the night light. She pictured him scaring the monsters out from under their daughter's bed, before reading her a bedtime story, kissing her forehead, and finally retreating to their room where they would make passionate love to each other. She pictured herself falling in love with him every single day, over and over again. She pictured their family to be the most amazing family anyone could ever ask for, but… Life is never perfect. Nothing ever is. She wants all of those things and she doesn't know how to get them when all she and Donald ever do, is fight.

-DS-

* * *

…

He tries. He really does try to fix things, but he's learned over the years that feelings, true feelings was something he could _never _express in words, but he was losing her. She was packing her things, crying the entire time she's loading up her suitcase. He panics and everything he feels just comes out in one giant, messy blur, that he knows she doesn't understand, and he even finds himself not understanding what the hell he was talking about.

"I hate that we're like this because I'm an idiot and you're you, and I'm always working and you're working too, but we shouldn't let stupid shit like that get in the way of our relationship because we love each other and this isn't how we're supposed to be! We're supposed to hang out together, and go out to get wasted at clubs together, but instead, we're going out every other week with our own group of friends and co-workers, which is stupid and weird because I don't even like my co-workers, and I'm pretty sure you don't know half the people you hang out with because you don't even like your job, and I… I hate it! And I miss you! I miss laughing with you, and watching movies with you, and I especially miss the sex with you because now I have to watch porn online, getting acquainted with tissues and lotions, and I hate that we're so awkward around each other like we don't share the same bed every night. I hate that I'm an idiot because I know you're hurting because I sometimes hear you crying at night after we have an argument, and- and… and you make me want to punch puppies whenever I hurt you!"

She blinks at him like he's crazy, "What?" she asks incredulously. She's pretty sure she's never heard him say so much in just under a minute because he never really talks much, but her heart races in anticipation. She feels hope starting to spread across her chest, and she can only stare at him, waiting for him to lay out his point.

He takes a deep breath, reaching deep inside himself and pulling out what he's feeling. "I don't like the place we're at… I hate it, actually."

"What's wrong with the apartment?" Stacie asks looking around their shared apartment.

Donald shakes his head. "Not the apartment, the apartment is fine." He takes a step closer to her, hoping she doesn't step away like she's been doing a lot lately. "I'm talking about _us_… I don't like that we're not the same people anymore. I don't like that we've grown so far apart, that we have to ask each other questions that we should already know the answers to. I hate that we don't really talk anymore."

"We _do_ talk," Stacie begins, but he cuts her off, taking another step towards her.

"No we don't… We speak to each other. But we don't _talk_. We don't communicate, and we don't make any effort to do so. As a matter of fact, we can barely stand to be in the same room anymore… and I want to know why."

Stacie sniffles. She's been waiting for this conversation, and it has finally arrived. She's imagined so many ways that this scenario could end in, and she dreads to find out what the real ending would be like. "We don't have to be this way."

Donald's eyes widen at that. When she started packing, he thought she _wanted _to leave him and never have to see him again, but… at least now he has hope. She still wants to be a part in this dying relationship of theirs. "We don't." he manages. "We can try to better. We _can _be better." He finally takes that last step that brings him right in front of her, staring down into her beautiful hazel-colored eyes. "And I promise you that if we try as hard as we can, like, _really _try… we can be better than _ever_."

She stares back into his eyes. The same eyes she fell in love with all those years ago back in College. She nods because she _wants_ what he's offering. God, she wants it. She wants to bring back the times when they could barely stand to be away from each other. She wants long, lingering, passionate kisses with him. She wants to feel like a giddy schoolgirl whenever she sees him. She wants the raging fire of emotions that used to melt them together like candlesticks. But most of all, she just wants _him_. All of him. She's missed him so much, and her heart aches a little because they never should've drifted apart in the first place. At one point, she doesn't know who let go first, but they did. They let go, and now he was floating somewhere in the pacific ocean while she barely manages to keep her head above water, somewhere in the Arctic where it's freezing cold and scary. She can only nod because her voice is lost somewhere.

"I don't want to lose you, Stacie." He says softly, and Stacie has to look away because his words hit close to her heart. She doesn't want to lose him either. She's terrified of such a thing happening.

"I don't want to lose you _either_."

"Then why is this happening? Why are you packing?" Donald questions, his voice cracking over the second question.

Stacie shakes her head, "Because I wanted to see if you were going to fight for me, or just let me walk away. I needed to know if I still had a reason to stay."

He finally let's himself breathe because then he still has a chance. A fighting chance. "You _do _have a reason to stay."

"And what reason is that?" She holds her breath, awaiting the answer that would determine whether she should stay, or go.

Donald's fingers tremble as he cups her face in his hands, staring deeply into her eyes, into her soul. "Because I love you, and I won'tlet you go without fighting for you." His voice is barely above a whisper, but she hears him clearly, perfectly.

"Then fight for me." She finally breathes, her heart hammering inside her chest.

Donald doesn't waste another second, pulling her into his arms and capturing her lips with his own, in a kiss that means so much. A kiss that speaks truth, and hope, and love, and new beginnings.

"I love you." Stacie whispers, resting her forehead against his.

He nods, wiping a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I love you too. Always."

In a world that isn't perfect, and a room that isn't perfect, with a couple that isn't perfect, is a moment so delicate, yet so strong. And in that moment, nothing could ever be _more_ perfect.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of writing a couple more one-shots like this…Not necessarily angsty ones, but generally just one-shots. Either that, or you can just check out my story called "Our Moments", which will really just be a bunch of one-shots with one storyline, but it won't be in any particular order. They're little moments in Donald and Stacie's relationship. It's still a work in progress, but I'm still writing up different ideas here and there until I find one that's good enough to post on FFn. So, Review and let me know what you think!

-Sux2budude


End file.
